1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a digital camera which subjects a photographed image signal to a color adjustment based on a color adjustment value held in a memory.
The present invention also relates a color adjusting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a color adjusting apparatus applied in a digital camera and subjecting an image signal to a color adjustment based on a color adjustment values stored in a first memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A color reproduction characteristic of an image photographed by a digital camera is determined by what kind of signal processing is subjected to an image signal outputted from an image sensor. Accordingly, signal processing technology serves as an important element in improving the color reproduction characteristic of the photographed image. However, in a conventional digital camera, the color adjustment applied to the photographed image under various circumstances was difficult to perform, and there was a tendency that the color adjustment was suitable for an object photographed in a good condition. In addition, it was impossible for a user to change a setting of the color adjustment value as he pleased on a camera, and there was no other alternative but to apply the color reproduction characteristic one image by one image toward the photographed image on a personal computer. That is, its operability for color adjustment was not good.